


Permission

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 18+ Morty, Blow Job, Desperation Play, Dom Morty Smith, M/M, Pee, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Short desperation scene with a Dom Morty and Sub Rick





	Permission

“How’re holding up?” Morty looks over at him a devious smile gracing his face.

“How the fuck do you think?” Rick bites back harshly still not sure why he let’s Morty convince him into these situations.

Morty slams on the brakes the ship jarring him and Rick curses out when his seat belt digs into his stomach. 

“Fucking asshole,” he grumbles softly and bites his lip, his leg is shaking but he stops it not wanting to lose complete control. He has to pee so bad and for some damn reason he’d agreed to play out this fantasy for Morty.

“Answer my question,” Morty says with authority and Rick feels as a ping of arousal courses over his body.

“What do you-you want?” Morty taps the wheel and calmly looks at him, waiting. Rick feels nervous, it’s pathetic but whenever Morty acts like this it drives him mad. “I gotta piss re-really fucking bad, but you know that…” He leaves the twerp off his sentence not wanting to get another surprise jolt as Morty continues driving.

“Tell me how it feels.” 

“Feels like my bladder is about to explode Mooorty, if you wanna kill grandpa you’re doing a really good - great job at it buddy.” Rick replies as he mindlessly grabs his flask and takes a sip from it before realizing what he’s doing. He quickly stops and his face heats up when he hears Morty chuckle at him. 

“Doesn’t seem that bad,” Morty states and Rick blushes like a damn virgin. The way Morty keeps looking over at him makes his body react in embarrassing ways. He feels like he’s going to piss himself at any second and he knows what Morty wants. 

“Ahhh,” Rick gasps out in surprise when Morty taps the brakes and jostles him a bit more, he watches as a wet spot form at the front of his pants. “F-fuck Morty.”

Morty grins at him, “all you have t-to do is ask grandpa.” 

Permission.

That is all he needs, Morty’s approval to let him piss himself like a degenerate in his seat. He’s given Morty this power, he can take it back at any time or at least that is what he likes to think. He knows that he will never do that, he likes being controlled by his grandson far too much. He is powerless and he knows that he won’t disobey or question Morty on this.

He groans and places his hand over his crotch, Rick knows that he is about to reach his limit. He knows if Morty stops again there is no way he’ll be able to hold it in. He doesn’t want to lose control before he gets Morty’s approval. He craves it just as much as he craves the way Morty looks at him when he’s turned on. It’s another drug that he can’t get enough of and his grandson dominates this part of his life now.

He shifts in his seat, his face is burning, the ship feels too hot and he hears every time Morty taps his finger on the wheel. 

“Please baby, please let-let me piss Morty,” he doesn’t have to fake the desperation in his voice when he asks.

Morty reaches over and gently rubs his lower abdomen and he bites his lips. He hopes that Morty will say something soon and he gazes over at him distress etching his features. 

“Please,” he whines it this time and he doesn’t care how pathetic it sounds.

He hears Morty breath hitch as he takes his hand away and god it’s so hot how much this shit turns him on. 

“I want y-you to watch.”Morty says it in that domineering voice that sends shivers over his body. 

He looks down and bites his lips, he can feel Morty’s eyes on him as the first hint of relief washes over him. He sighs softly as he watches his pants darken with heat and wetness. Peeing is such a relief, it’s erotic and he knows that Morty loves it, he’s seen the tent in his grandson’s pants as proof. He moans and places his hand over his slacks and feels the warmth of his piss on his hands. He watches as it spreads and can hear as it starts to drip onto the floor of the ship. 

“M-Morty, ahhh,” he gasps and he hears a moan come from his grandson. It’s intoxicating and it sends another ping of arousal through his body. 

There’s so much and it’s no surprise because he’s been holding it for so long. He rubs his hand over his pants and he can feel as his cock stirs in arousal. This isn’t even something that he particularly likes, but for Morty he does it.

Rick's head rolls back as he empties his bladder, “Shit, fu-fuck”. The last trickles of piss are euphoric. He feels his cock getting hard as he rubs himself lewdly, he hears as Morty flips a switch to set the ship to autopilot. 

“Did I tell you t-that was allowed?” Morty asks as he grabs Rick's hand and pulls it up. Rick shakes his head as he turns to watch as Morty sucks on one of his fingers. Rick moans softly at the feeling of Morty’s tongue sucking on his wet finger.  


Morty unbuckles him and let’s go of his hand, he smiles again and Rick watches as he unzips himself and pushes his pants and boxers down. His cock jumps free, straining and fully erect and it makes Rick’s mouth water.

“I’m going to fuck your face now,” the confidence in his statement and unwavering gaze sets his veins on fire. He doesn’t even fight it as Morty pushes him down, his knees now wet from the cooling piss on the floor. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out and keeps his gaze on Morty as he slowly slides his cock into his mouth. Its thickness stretches Rick’s mouth and the scent of Morty’s musk makes his dick throb in arousal.

“Don't touch yourself until I say so.” With each thrust, Morty works his cock further into his mouth, until the tip of his cock meets with the back of Rick’s throat each time. Rick keeps his hands at his sides, he want’s to stroke himself so bad but he isn’t allowed to yet. He moans so his throat vibrates around his grandson’s cock and he savors the groan that spills from Morty’s lips. 

Rick loves when Morty controls his every movement and dictates when he’s allowed to pleasure himself. He loves the smell of Morty’s arousal mixed with the scent of his piss that's now cool on the floor and against his cock. Loves how he gags when Morty pushes his cock down his throat until his pubic hair meets his face. 

He'll never get enough of this and he can see from the way Morty watches him the feeling is mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Desperation fetish, I saw a drawing of Rick where he pee'd himself on Tumblr. OMG I love it so goddamn much, it influenced this entire one shot. It's too perfect for words, reblogged it on my tumblr if you want to check it out.
> 
> Comments always welcomed and appreciated! :D
> 
> https://voidspaced.tumblr.com/
> 
> Open to prompts.


End file.
